Noise Marie
Noise Marie is a fictional character in the ongoing anime and manga series D. Gray Man. Personal Info * Interest: Music, Appreciates Classics * Likes: Dorayaki * Dislikes: Traps Personality Bar * Education - 4 * Affinity - 3 * Battle Ability - 4 * Mental - 4 * Flexibility - 3 * Hearing - 5 Appearance Noise is a dark-skinned man of large stature. He is always wearing his innocence because he is blind so he relies on his Innocence's ability to amplify his hearing to allow him to move and fight without hinderance. Since his hearing is so acute however, his Innocence also damps his hearing to prevent him his ears from being overwhelmed. He often wears the standard order uniform. Personality Noise is always calm even in battle. He can even calm other exorcists, such as Miranda or Kanda. He is very loyal to Tiedoll and accepts his mentor's personal oddities and has a noticeably strong relationship with Miranda. Background Noise has been with the Order for a long time. In the most recent chapter of the manga, during Yu Kanda's memory flash back to around eighteen years ago, Noise is seen at the Asian Branch with blood stained bandages around his eyes, presumely showing this is the reason he is now blind. He tells a concerned young Bak Chan he can still play besides his injury and that his playing is a tribute to his fallen comrades who are in Heaven. He and Bak are then shocked when a dripping wet young boy climbs out of the river and falls injuried next to them. Noise helps pick the boy up, unbeknown that this the young Yu Kanda and this would mark the first meeting of the two in their lives. Edo arc Noise was first seen traveling with General Tiedoll to defeat Akuma and recover innocence. Noise and his team eventfully make it to Edo and help the severely outmatched cross's team. Noise quickly stops several combined Akuma while his team destroy them. When the earl levels the area Noise retreats to find somewhere safe and rejoins the battle against the Earl and the Noahs. When the earl leaves everyone retreats to a bridge for cover and a break. Noise hears something strange and a portal opens under their feet sucking in Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Chaoji. The group is intermediately attacked by combined Akuma. Noise helps force them back until he hears a very strange noise and they find Noah's ark in the sky. Noise keeps fighting until there are no more Akuma. He goes back to headquarters and takes a break. HQ Invasion Arc When Noise recovers from his battle he is told to guard the Akuma egg they found on the Ark. When hordes of Akuma swarm headquarters he is is order to stop them no matter the cost. He fights what Akuma he can and completely stonewalls the Akuma at a portal. When the Akuma are gone he returns to the egg find a Noah ready to take it back to the Earl. He uses his innocence to keep the egg from falling into the Earl's hands. It is in vain as the egg is taken into the portal but Allen destroys it. Noise hears something horrible and recognizes it as an Akuma but second guesses himself because he thought that every Akuma is gone. To noise's shock a Level four appears, fights Allen, and wins. The Akuma drills down to the mantle of the earth with a single punch and Noise runs for his life. Noise returns doing what he can to defeat the monstrous Akuma but he is knocked out and returns to normal after the Akuma is defeated. He is given time to recover later. When the Black order moved it's headquarters Noise is one of the people that became zombies. He is eventually cured. Timothy arc After all is said and done Noise is given a mission to investigate some of the finders ending up in jail and not remembering what happened after but they wake up wearing a weird costume. They trace the entire thing to a boy named Timothy who can take control of anyone using innocence. When they find the boy they get him ready to go to the order. Akuma attack the orphanage where Timothy and the exorcists are. They are immediately thrown up against another Level four. Noise helps defeat the weaker Akuma while Allen and Kanda handle the level Four. The Level Four then morphs his hands into Gatling guns and strikes Noise between two fingers with one Blood Bullet. Before the virus can fully spread, Noise quickly slices off the two fingers with his strings. Noise returns to headquarters with Timothy making him an exorcist. Noise is later given a mission in Istanbul and make a stop at the Asian headquarters for supplies and some information on the area. Innocence His Anti-Akuma Weapon is an equip type Innocence called Noel Organon (聖人ノ詩篇) which grants him incredible hearing, so great that the physical form of his Innocence, a pair of black headphones, must be worn constantly by Marie unless the noise around him overwhelms him. The weapon also allows for offense by forming strings used to capture a victim and conduct music that paralyzes the Akuma. It has shown to be able to incapacitate even multiple Giant Akuma. He can also use the strings to wrap around Akuma or other surfaces and slice things with his strings. He uses this ability to kill multiple Level 1 Akuma at once. * Verse of the Saint: This is the name of the ability that Marie uses to play music although his strings to paralyze the giant Akuma. He first of all unleashes his strings, which attach themselves to the Akuma, holding them. Then Marie claps his hands together, says the name of the ability, and music plays along the strings to the Akuma, creating cherubs which dance and play around the frozen Akuma. Marie himself does not have to play the strings to create the music. Trivia *Marie and Miranda seems to share a strong bond. It is also hinted that he has feelings for Miranda. *Marie is one of the only people that Yu Kanda listens to and respects. Category:Exorcists Category:Black Order Member Category:Characters Category:Equipment Type Category:Male